The use of computers and other electronic devices to manage and search user content has increased significantly in recent years, yet character entry methods have remained largely the same. Exemplary devices that include capabilities for managing user content include mobile telephones, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, electronic book readers, consumer electronics, personal digital assistants, and portable music and/or video players.
Many users rely on electronic devices for managing and searching for user content, which often requires character input. Unfortunately, as mentioned above, character entry methods have remained largely the same. Accordingly, existing methods for managing user interface content, including performing character entry, are cumbersome and inefficient, particularly for small form-factor electronic devices where traditional hard keyboards and soft keyboards may be difficult (or impossible) to use given device size and screen size constraints. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.